Aburrido
by Giny Scully
Summary: GSR. Una imagen cotidiana de Grissom y Sara como pareja.


**Disclainer:** "Aburrido" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom y Sara son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Hay por ahí unas voces alarmistas, sobre todo voces alarmistas shipper súper alteradas por unos spoilers que hay sobre la próxima temporada, la séptima, de CSI. Supongo que yo ya me cure de espanto gracias a Expediente X y que por lo tanto ya no me altero por casi nada, hasta que lo veo. Lo que viene a continuación es una pequeña reflexión desde el punto de vista de Grissom y contiene un gran spoilers si no has visto el final de la sexta. Aviso.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Escrito en agosto de 2006. **

**_Aburrido_**

Hacia casi un año que imágenes como aquella se guardaban una a una en su mente. Sin embargo aún no era capaz de asimilar como era posible que fuera tan fácil estar aclarando los platos de la comida, mientras ella los lavaba a apenas unos centímetros suyos.

Aquella relación que se dedicó a negar durante años se había convertido en los últimos tiempos en una de las pocas cosas que le hacían levantarse por la mañana. Todo y nada había cambiado. Todo era cómodo, pero complejo. Diferente, pero igual.

Su rutina laboral era la misma, así lo habían querido ambos. De todos modos no era fácil olvidar que la suya era una relación prohibida. Guardaron el secreto y aunque los rumores les perseguían, como siempre, nadie podía asegurar nada. La corrección en el trabajo había sido absoluta desde el principio.

Y eso que los principios fueron duros.

Su rutina personal había cambiado, había cambiado mucho, sobre todo porque había empezado a tener vida propia, personal y privada. Ahora había algo por lo que le apetecía no trabajar. Algo por lo que quería llegar a casa. Alguien a quien quería ver y tocar sin miedo de miradas indiscretas.

Como vivían una relación clandestina las salidas eran escasas y políticamente correctas, alguna exposición, alguna revisión de viejas películas en el cine Clásico y algún Congreso donde se tenían que poner de nuevo la careta de colegas. De todos modos el riesgo era demasiado y terminaron resguardándose en casa de ella.

Le gustaba mucho su casa, era una casa donde vivir, era un lugar donde él quería vivir, simplemente porque era el lugar donde ella había decidido esperarle.

La quería y esa era la única conclusión. Aceptarlo había sido la decisión más inteligente y más difícil de su vida. Ella era una pareja perfecta, le entendía sin palabras, le amaba sin condiciones, era su mitad.

Cuando aquella mañana le acusaron de haber tomado la decisión de mantener una relación con ella por puro aburrimiento se sintió ofendido en lo más hondo de su amor propio. Y la palabra affaire le sentó fatal.

¿Quién era aquel para opinar?

Sin embargo mientras la veía secarse las manos y colocar el trapo con cuidado sobre la encimera se lo estaba replanteando. Si negó el amor durante años por miedo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo había aceptado por puro aburrimiento?

Aburrido de intentar ser una persona que no era, de haber dejado de ser el mismo, de negar lo que sentía. Aburrido de vivir una vida que él no quería vivir. Él no quiso ser jefe, no quiso responsabilidades, no quiso ser la persona oscura en la que se había convertido.

Estaba aburrido de luchar contra sí mismo. De haber dejado de investigar por tener que rellenar papeles que no le interesaban, de tener que ir a reuniones en las que no se decidía nada. Aburrido de tener que ser fuerte ante los demás, de mantener la cabeza fría cuando los demás la habían perdido.

Estaba completamente aburrido de su vida y ella le había salvado.

Sintió sus manos alrededor de su cintura y su rostro apoyado en su espalda.

- Como aclares más ese plato, se va a hacer transparente.

Notó la sonrisa de ella dibujada en su camisa. Cerró el grifo y colocó el plato con los otros mientras se daba la vuelta. Ella ya se había alejado camino del salón.

- Cuando estamos rodeados de gente¿evito tu mirada? – la duda le había marcado.

- Siempre lo has hecho – dijo ella con voz tranquila y apenas sin pensárselo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Y no te molesta?

- Ahora ya no – dijo acercándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

Era tan afortunado de tenerla. Sólo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era de que ella le hubiera esperado. Con lo aburrida, que ya al final, debía de haber estado de él.

Terminó de secarse las manos y fue a su encuentro.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero? – dijo sin pensarlo al tenerla en frente.

Su mirada se iluminó como si hubiera unos farolillos en sus ojos y le pareció más bella que nunca. La quería tanto.

- Algo me imaginaba – dijo sonriente-, pero lo cierto es que nunca me lo habías dicho.

- ¿Nunca? – no se lo podía creer.

- Nunca. Me alegra la comprobación – se le acercó y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios – Yo también te quiero.

- Lo sé.

La plenitud tenía que ser eso, estaba convencido. Estar con la persona elegida, en un rincón propio donde poder disfrutar del silencio y con quién imaginarse hacer todas las cosas que aún podía hacer.

Era cierto que estaba aburrido, pero ahora que lo había dejado de estar, había un par de cosas que quería hacer antes de ser demasiado viejo. Seguro que a ella le gustaría acompañarle a algún que otro parque de atracciones, que la encantaría preparar alguna clase de doctorado y acompañarle los fines de semana a la granja de cuerpos.

Fin


End file.
